1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, and more particularly to a tweeter which is able to be securely attached to a woofer so as to save space and facilitate the transportation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Submersing oneself to a good music is quite an enjoyment, especially when the audio equipment can really remaster the real sound. To achieve the requirement, one must have a woofer and a tweeter. Normally, the tweeter is separate from the woofer, which is now not suitable to meet the user""s requirement. To overcome the drawback, one kind of speaker having the tweeter and the woofer together is introduced to the market to meet the user""s requirement. However, since the volume of the speaker is too large to be moved around, such that this kind of speaker is not satisfactory. Furthermore, having the tweeter and the woofer together still has other problems, such as the speaker can not fit into a specific location i.e. the wall or the car or the reliability between the attachment between the tweeter and the woofer is low, which often causes damage to the speaker.
To overcome the drawbacks, an improved speaker is introduced to obviate and/or mitigate aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved speaker having the tweeter and the woofer selectively attached together, such that the user is able to use the speaker according to his/her own need.
To achieve the purpose, the speaker has a tweeter and a woofer securely attached together. The tweeter has a dome on a top thereof, a first base integrally formed under the dome and a extension securely extending out from a periphery of the base. The woofer has a circular frame with a through hole defined therethrough for receiving in the top portion thereof a second base and a support in the bottom portion thereof. The first base of the tweeter is securely received in the second base and the second base is securely received in the through hole of the circular frame, such that the tweeter and the woofer are able to be attached with each other to form a compact speaker.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.